


Repopulating Earth

by Fanfiction_Faniac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Faniac/pseuds/Fanfiction_Faniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 and what survived of the Ark are now on the ground. The 100 made a safe home with the drop ship ad have security, guards, walls, fences, and guns to keep them safe. They have food, medicines, and plenty of shelter. What now?<br/>The Ark has paired up all the remaining 100 to have them start reproducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repopulating Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is safe and they have everything worked out including reproducing.

No PoV

The 100 have everything they need. The ark just arrived bringing them the medicines and medical equipment and knowledge. Bellamy and Clarke are co-leaders of the 100 and the Ark is trying to take over.

Clarke's PoV

I was in my tent looking at some of the new herbs Lincoln brought me when a ton of yelling started. I went outside and a bunch of people were all huddled around the drop ship looking at something on the side. I could hear people yelling,"You've got to be kidding me?" or,"Hell no." I just spotted Bellamy leaving his tent as well. I started heading over towards all of the commotion. I spotted both Octavia and Raven crying, and Finn who was pacing and swearing, and also a bunch of people surrounding my mom. I wormed my way through the crowd to the front of the huddle and saw why everyone was so mad. There were two sheets of paper taped up to the side of the drop ship listing pairs of names. Each pair of names was a match made to start reproducing the planet. I looked a the list in pure disbelief. Octavia was paired with Monty which explained why she was crying, she was with Lincoln. Raven was with Jasper which also explained her sadness and Finns anger. I finally found my name and was paired with none other than Bellamy Blake. I was mad. Don't get me wrong Bellamy is a "friend" but this had to be wrong.

I walked straight out and to my mother. She looked at me and started to explain that it was necessary and even though she didn't want me to have to participate I had to because she couldn't play favorites. 

Bellamy PoV

Once I looked at the list and saw that I was paired with Clark for this I was grateful and relieved. I had started falling in love with her after I saw her with the boy dying and how she stayed strong, sang to him, then put him put of his misery. I am completely and totally in love with Clarke Griffin. 

Me being one of the co-leaders of the 100 I had to attend the meeting to find out why they did this.

Abby's PoV

I was in denial knowing my daughter this time tomorrow would be having sex with someone knowing I had set it up. What kind of mother does that. I went straight into the meeting with Bellamy, Clarke, Marcus, and a few other people who have major impacts on the ground. I started at the beginning.

" Myself and the fellow members of our board decided that we need to start reproducing earth. We did discuss having the kids reproduce when they were ready but we need to start now. And yes we are aware their are couples but it turns out there are exactly the same number of woman as men in the remaining 100. We need this done quickly and we couldn't just let some people be happy with their partners so we had to assign your pairs to you. We matched people based on what we have seen, their cooperation with each other, characteristics, similar interests, and looks. We know that the 100 are mad but this is necessary. We have already made the schedule as to when you are expected to have sex with your partner based on the woman's cycle. Because I had appointments with every member of the 100 when I arrived I know their cycles schedules. I will give the schedules to both Clarke and Bellamy to hand out. God knows no one wants to be around me.Any questions?" I looked away from marcus who I accidentally started staring at and saw both Bellamy and Clarke had questions. All i said was," I will take yur questions in a moment, everyone you are excused." The other five or six people left except Bellamy and Clarke."Clarke don't start, I know you feel I betrayed you but I had to. I will also tell you just so you know you and Bellamy start tomorrow." 

Clarke's PoV

I dropped my jaw as soon as I heard I had to sleep with Bellamy tomorrow. "I can't" is what I said and I ran out.


End file.
